vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeruel
Summary Zeruel is the Fourteenth Angel, and one of the most powerful: the deadliest of the Angels that focus on direct, conventional combat. It is among the three to penetrate NERV Headquarters, and the only one to do so through a direct assault. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Zeruel, the Fourteenth Angel Origin: Evangelion Gender: Unknown Age: 15 (Zeruel’s soul was deposited within a physical body immediately following the events of Second Impact on 13th September, 2000) Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Absorption, Energy Projection, Regeneration (High-Low, Low-High over time; should be able to regenerate from its core alone) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Fodderized and easily dismembered Unit-02) Speed: Superhuman movement with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Blitzed Unit-02, who could fight against Israfel, who dodged Mach 14+ bullets from a Pallet Gun) Lifting Strength: Class G (Zeruel can physically lift and toss an Evangelion quite easily). Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely higher (Its ribbon arms easily dismembered Eva-02) Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Was completely unaffected by Unit-02 firing rockets at it repeatedly, and by a point-blank N2 missile explosion, was ultimately unaffected by Unit-01 beating up on it for an extended period of time), likely at least Large Mountain level with A.T. Field (Should be superior to Sachiel, somewhat blocked a blast from a Berserk Unit-01) Stamina: Limitless. Range: Extended melee range. Hundred of meters with A.T. Field and ribbon arms. Tens of kilometers with Cruciform Blasts. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Zeruel has displayed a single-minded focus on its objectives and was intelligent enough to realize that it had to bypass Central Dogma’s self-destruct system somehow. In battle, Zeruel has shown an animalistic cunning that makes it a very devastating adversary. When it senses defeat, Zeruel will go all-out in order to destroy an opponent. Weaknesses: The core of the Angel, if destroyed, will destroy the Angel as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'A.T. Field:' The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, A.T. Fields are possessed by all living beings on Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as an "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate A.T. Fields that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to a large amount of innate energy contained in their souls. Their A.T. Fields mostly functions as a form of physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons (such as military-grade positron beams and N² Weapons) or erosion by another corporeal A.T. Field that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the A.T. Field will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant A.T. Field to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. Unlike other Angels, Zeruel’s A.T. Field contains multiple layers. *'Cruciform Blasts:' Upon its arrival to Tokyo-3, Zeruel shows the ability to project a gigantic blast of purple energy, either in the form of a single, devastating explosion or spread out into an uncountable number of cross-shaped pillars. These blasts of energy are fired from Zeruel's eyes and tower above the surrounding landscape, reaching hundreds of meters in height. They have the destructive capacity to wipe out entire city blocks at once as well as piercing through all 24 layers of the GeoFront’s plate armor in a single shot in order to reach it. *'Assimilation:' Within its mask, Zeruel possesses a large tongue-like structure with a tripartite jaw that it can use to devour a living target. Once eaten, Zeruel merges with its target and its body physically transforms to incorporate traits arising from changes to its genetic makeup. Others Notable Victories: Kanohi Dragon (Bionicle) Kanohi Dragon's Profile (Note: Zeurel's A.T. Fields were restricted. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Ren Tao (Shaman King) Ren's Profile (Note: O.S. Super Bushin Ren was used. A.T. fields was restricted, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7